freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Night 1 (FNaF2)/@comment-75.38.190.209-20141205233503/@comment-50.107.98.168-20141215222142
first night: (phone rings) hello? hello? ah. anyway, (shuffles some papers over the phone, then starts speaking in an unenthusiastic tone) welcome to your new summer job at the first ever Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, yadda yadda yadda. anyway, we have a pretty big place this time! better than what the prototype looked like. we used to have one animatronic here, but now we've got a whole slew of 'em! Freddy's been joined by Bonnie the rabbit, chica the, um, "chick", and Foxy the pirate. now, we've been investigated here because of some incident with a few missing children. i dunno what happened. but, anyway, for some reason the animatronics are gonna try to stuff ya in a suit. something about endoskeletons without suits and it being illegal here. anyway, you have some doors, but we had to set them on a timer to conserve power. i mean, this building has unlimited power, but we can't waste electricity like that, mmkay? the doors are behind your desk, but you have a rear camera you can shine a light into once in a while. we gave you a fazbear head so the animatronics think you have a suit on, but it's a little hard to see the monitor through it, so you might hafta take it off to see. anyway, get through the night and i'll call back later. (pause) oh, one more thing. make sure you wind up that music box there. that puppet thing... eeesh. i don't like it. it's face... those eyes. they can see through everything. i'm pretty sure the mask won't work on it. it's too smart for that... see ya! (click) second night: (phone rings) yelllo? hello? um, hey. listen. just wanted to let you know firsthand that i've been doing a little undercover investigation around the place and that the place is a bit suspicious. the animatronics seem..... possessed..... anyway, didya see chica or foxy? yeah... they were always my favorites (there. i've made my little chica x foxy reference. ya happy now?). you should check for those two often. foxy kinda fast, and i don't think that mask tricks gonna work on him. chica tends to jam the doors before entering, but the freddy trick should work on her. anyway, get through tonight. i don't wanna have to teach my skills to another amateur. um, you didn't hear that, did you? forget it. anyway, just look out for them, and wind up the music box. you've gotta, it's the only thing keeping the puppet at bay. anyway, g'night! (click) third night: (phone rings) hello? hello? um, yeah..... something's definitely up with the animatronics. they often stare at the adults and staff like.... urrgh. i dunno. they've been getting more aggressive. i hope they don't get like that at night. anyway, bonnie seems to change his strategy halfway through his path. freddy goes through one strategy, leaves if the door is closed, then changes after he gets back to the stage. just wanted to let you know. anyway, bye now! (click) fourth night: (phone rings) hello?! hello?! god. you really shouldn't be here. this is a troubled time for the place. we're being investigated into again. someone used a suit... a... a golden one. more children are gone. anyway, just get through the night, and we'll figger out what to do. you'll have both day and night shift tomorrow, so i won't be leaving you a phone call. see you in the morning. (click) fifth night: (phone rings) hello?! hello?! i'm sorry, but i had to tell you an update. we've been getting reports that the animatronics have some smell coming from them. we don't know what's going on, but it might be something due to the missing children. um, check the cameras in the back. might be of some use! just... get through the night. we don't know what to do...(click) sixth night: (phone rings) hello? um, what the hell are you doing here? this place is closing tomorrow. we're gonna hafta scrap the animatronics. anyway...... get through the night. i don't really know what to say. (click) seventh night: um, why are you here? didn't you listen to my call last night? um, we're gonna try something. we've got safety switches in the animatronics... we've... we've set them up for you. i hope we set them right. (click)